


Магия крови

by Alt_2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gang Rape, Kinks, Prison Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_2/pseuds/Alt_2
Summary: История Хамы во время ее заключения в темнице Страны Огня. Или как родилась магия крови.
Relationships: Hama (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Магия крови

**Author's Note:**

> Фандомная Битва.  
> Ссылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/8716018

В темнице душно до тошноты, воняет железом, испражнениями, потом и смертью. Ее клетка висит на толстых ржавых цепях, недалеко от прорези в бесконечном металлическом потолке. Иногда из этого подобия окна видно луну: прекрасную, холодную, напоминающую о доме в родном Южном Племени Воды, о снежных долинах, горах, океане; о том, что где-то еще остались свободные маги воды. Но на смену луне всегда приходит солнце: опаляет, прожигает своими беспощадными жаркими лучами смуглую кожу.

— От кого это так смердит? — выкрикивает Сау с другого конца темницы. Хама узнает его дрожащий тонкий голос, за десять лет заключения она запомнила каждого мага огня.

Сау — обрюзгший и неповоротливый младший сын какой-то важной шишки в Стране Огня. Этот визгливый боров получил высокую должность благодаря связям и вовсю пользуется своим положением.

— Еще один, что ли, подох? — спрашивает Фан — худощавый, сутулый, с жидкой козлиной бородкой — скользкий гад, влюбленный в деньги. Прежде он тайком проводил в темницы одного из офицеров, выбирал для него узницу посимпатичнее и разрешал делать с ней все что угодно. Прежде — ведь сейчас в темницах не осталось ни одной молодой красавицы.

— Ежели подох, то точно не сегодня, — брезгливо добавляет малыш Чин. Малышом его зовут отнюдь не за рост: Чин перевалил за шесть футов, но из стражников он самый младший, еще прыщавый юнец, но уже такой же монстр, как остальные.

Хама следит, как эти трое подходят к правой от нее клетке. В ней полулежит, опираясь на толстые металлические прутья, ее подруга Тана. Она умерла три дня назад.

Хама прикрывает глаза и вспоминает ее совсем еще девочкой: веселой, игривой, с забавно торчащими в стороны косичками. Вот она лепит снеговика, помогая себе магией воды, вот сбегает на свидание с самым красивым юношей в их деревне, вот хвастается обручальным ожерельем, которое сделал для нее застенчивый Патун, работающий в кузне с ее отцом, вот она улыбается, держа на руках свою новорожденную дочь, вот кричит, стоя на коленях перед магом огня, избивающим ее огненным хлыстом, вот шепчет ей едва слышно: «поплачь обо мне». Хама и рада бы исполнить последнюю волю, но слез больше не осталось.

На замок ее клетки опускается тяжелый кулак, Хама испуганно вздрагивает, гул удара метала о металл смешивается с грохочущим хохотом стражников.

— Эта еще живая, — посмеивается Фан. Его водянистые глазки лукаво блестят при свете пламени на ладони.

— Уродина, — Сау морщится, разглядывая ее лицо. — И совсем хилая. Не хочу, чтобы она издохла на моем члене.

— Какая есть.

«Последняя осталась», — понимает Хама. Она знает, что с ней собираются сделать, терпела это болезненное унижение несчетное количество раз. В ней больше не осталось страха, отчаянья, надежды, даже самой жизни. И, быть может, сегодня она наконец-то простится с этой клеткой и воссоединится со своими братьями и сестрами.

— Давай ее сюда, — приказывает Сау, малыш Чин поворачивает ключ в замке, дверца открывается с противным скрипом и Хама, всего лишь на одно мгновенье, содрогается от ужаса.

Фан хватает ее за волосы, помогая малышу Чину вытащить узницу из подвесной клетки и уронить к их ногам на металлический пол. Сау пока только наблюдает, но после присоединится к ним, Хама уже знает.

Грубая ткань тюремной робы трещит по швам, когда малыш Чин решает раздеть ее. Он не привык рассчитывать силу, и вот в его руках уже две половинки ее единственного одеяния. Длинные спутанные волосы едва прикрывают соски, Хама хочет прикрыть груди руками, но Фан перехватывает ее за тонкие запястья.

— А сиськи у девки вполне ничего.

Сау делает шаг вперед, наклоняется и деловито лапает ее, словно торгаш, проверяющий товар, прежде чем сбыть его.

— Посмотрим, как запрыгают, а? — подмигивает он, снова отступая на шаг. — Малыш Чин, трахни-ка ее прям так на коленях. Только держи ко мне лицом.

Малыш Чин угодливо хохочет, тянет ее за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад. Хама отворачивается — глупая, забыла, что лучше делать, как велят,— и получает болезненный шлепок по голой спине. Костлявые кривые пальцы Фана хватают ее за подбородок и дергают на себя так резко, что шею сводит.

— Ты что же, — угрожающе скрежещет он сквозь зубы, — хочешь получить еще один удар огненной плетью?

Фан проводит ладонью по ее ягодице, на ней продолговатый ожог десятилетней давности. Он не помнит лиц своих жертв, но не забывает оставленных им отметин. Хама тоже помнит… помнит ту запредельную боль и не желает повторения.

Малыш Чин опускает ручищу ей на бедро, тянет на себя, вынуждая прогнуться в спине и сразу же входит мощным рывком. Хама не кричит — скулит от боли, точно раненный зверь, малыш Чин делает несколько медленных толчков и ускоряется.

— А сиськи-то запрыгали! — ликует Фан. И дряблый рот Сау расплывается в хищном оскале.

Хама вырывается, скребет ногтями по железному полу, мучительно стонет и всхлипывает. Колени болят, бедра горят огнем, позади раздаются ритмичные влажные шлепки и усердное пыхтение малыша Чина.

— Чего загнулась? — рычит он, снова дергая ее за волосы. Хама пытается схватить его за руки, чтобы ослабить хватку, но малыш Чин сильнее. Фан отпускает ее подбородок, но только для того, чтобы дать увесистую пощечину. От его удара звенит в ушах, но это ничто по сравнению с той, другой болью.

Когда взгляд вновь обретает ясность, Сау уже стоит перед ней со спущенными штанами. По сухим полуоткрытым губам скользит головка его члена: толстого, жилистого, сочащегося смазкой.

— Давай, — требует он, толкаясь ей в рот и Хама принимает его плоть. Сау двигается быстро, угрожающе шипит и велит ей не показывать зубы.

— Ты знаешь, что будет, — усмехается Фан. Краем глаза Хама видит, как он трогает свой член сквозь ткань форменных красных брюк. — Кончай ее, малыш Чин, уступи место старшим.

Малыш Чин вбивается в нее неистово, утробно рычит и изливается. Хама едва ли не падает, но теперь ее волосы перехватывает Сау, направляя голову на себя, задавая собственный ритм.

— Соси с чувством, дикарка, — говорит он, поглаживая ее толстым пальцем по щеке. И Хама послушно подчиняется его воле.

«Скоро все закончится», — думает она, доставляя Сау удовольствие. Думает так далеко не впервые, разглядывая жилы на его члене: пульсирующие, полные крови. А что есть кровь, как не жидкость в человеческом теле?

Осознание приходит к ней с последним толчком, с унизительным криком, с резью в стертых коленях, с каплями белесой жидкости на металлическом полу.

«Скоро все закончится», — теперь Хама знает наверняка. Как только взойдет полная луна, на свет появится новая магия: совершенная и смертоносная.


End file.
